


Day 1 - Akuma/Butterfly

by crazy_overachiever



Series: A's MariBat Platonic November [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Teen and up for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_overachiever/pseuds/crazy_overachiever
Summary: Sleepless Nights at the Manor
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: A's MariBat Platonic November [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997998
Kudos: 43





	Day 1 - Akuma/Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic  
> would love some constructive criticism on how to improve my writing

Marinette fluttered around the kitchen as she sang along to her music. Her mind was blank, yet her hands busy, doing anything to keep her occupied. It was just one of those nights, with Hawkmoth lurking at every corner. She had intended on going to sleep; heck, for once, she even wanted to, but fucking PTSD decided to pay a visit. Maybe allowing Dick to drag them to see the butterflies at the zoo wasn't the best idea, but she also played dress up and punched people at night, so who's to judge. After tossing and turning and being chased by hordes of ghoulish butterflies, she gave up. Marinette took a scalding shower as she tried to scrub away the feeling of hundreds of butterflies swarming her and crawling all over her skin. Shivering, she threw on sweatpants and one of Jason's pilfered sweatshirts and turned to tumble, with nothing else to do. Unfortunately, tonight was one of those bad nights that even Tumblr couldn't distract her, so she snuck downstairs into the kitchen to busy her mind.

Unsure of what to make, she let her hands start moving. She opened her phone and hit shuffle, not caring what music plays, just wanting to listen and sing along. Guitar strings filled the air as the first few lines of the song played out.

_When life leaves you high and dry,_

_I'll be at your door tonight,_

_if you need help, if you need help_

She smiled as the opening lyrics reflected her new family and the love they were able to show her. Even when her parents had given up on her, and she was cast out, they opened their door to her and lent a shoulder to cry on. In her darkest hour, they were the ones that helped her and showed Marinette the true meaning of family, something she had been missing for years. Almost on cue, Jason walks in, bloodshot eyes, "Couldn't sleep either, Pixie," he queried.

"Help me make some buttercream," Marinette offered, guessing Jason needed something to do much like her. He gives her a thankful smile as he washes his hand and grabs an apron; Leaving his demons at the kitchen door.

* * *

Dick wakes up to someone belting out the lyrics to Yorktown, and he checks his clock at yep, 7:00 in the morning, on a Sunday of all days. Unable to go to sleep now, he ventures down to the kitchen to find purple-frosted cupcakes sitting on a rack in the kitchen and Jason and Marinette singing along. Neither of them looked like they got much sleep, and the fact that there was something in the oven and brownies on a cooling rack supported his theory. Shaking his head, "I see you too got up early," Dick sighed. "All right, anything you want to tell me before I convince Damian to drug your coffee," he threatened.

"I kept seeing Akumas, so I ended up stress baking, and at like four, Jason joined me, and we've been chilling ever since." Marinette offered, daring Dick to say something in return. Instead, all he did was walk over to them and pull them into a hug, holding them close as if they would slip away. 

As the rest of the house woke up, they made their way to the kitchen and joined in, even Damian, as much as he denies it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Gone, Gone, Gone, by Philip Philips - totally recommend, one of my current faves  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL8VCJsHI4A
> 
> Day 2 coming soon


End file.
